


Unbowed

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-06
Updated: 2008-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was flag.</p></blockquote>





	Unbowed

Don't be cocky. Always plan ahead. Improvisation will only get you so far.

It's never been her style though, and up until now, thinking with her fists had always worked out well. This time she's surrounded and with her energy already flagging, she's not going to make it.

She briefly wishes she had listened to Nigel's boring advice, until she remembers the sheer exhilaration of jumping into a fight and coming out on the other side, enemy defeated. Slayers have a short self life no matter how careful they might be and this girl is going to go down swinging.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was flag.


End file.
